Remote systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. For example, hybrid electric vehicles include on-board chargers that use power from vehicle braking and traditional motors to charge the vehicles. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles (electric vehicles) are often proposed to be charged through some type of wired alternating current (AC) such as household or commercial AC supply sources. The wired charging connections require cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Cables and similar connectors may sometimes be inconvenient or cumbersome and have other drawbacks. Wireless charging systems that are capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field) to be used to charge electric vehicles may overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions.
A wireless charging system for electric vehicles may require transmit and receive couplers to be aligned within a certain degree. Adequate alignment of transmit and receive couplers within an electric vehicle wireless charging system may require proper positioning of an electric vehicle within a parking space, as well as fine alignment of coupler locations after the electric vehicle has been positioned within the parking space. There is a need for systems, devices, and methods related to an electric vehicle guidance system. Moreover, a need exists for devices, systems, and methods for fine alignment of couplers within an electric vehicle wireless charging system.